Damon's daughter, Emily S
by xAmazing
Summary: "She's, euh, my..." Damon was struggling for words, which never arrived to him before. He just didn't know how to explain it, he wasn't even able to say that word. It seemed so unreal! That small brunette, full of fire, was his... "His daughter." Stefan finishes for him.
1. We're leaving for Mystic Falls

**-Rome, Italy. (_Late August, 2010.)_**

« Matthew. »

« No. »

« _Matty_... »

« No. » He simply repeats.

« Come on..! » She says in a complaining voice. « Come with me. »

« Emily. I need space, ok? Go there, go on, I'll meet you back in a few month. »

« But it's now I need you... » She admits in a low voice.

Her intense blue-grey eyes staring at him, that _annoyingly sweet_ pouts on her lips; he'd give in, he knew. _As always _should we say. He simply **couldn't **resist when she was looking at him with theses deadly cute _puppy eyes._

He sighs, resting his forehead against hers, plunging his brown eyes in hers.

« Fine... **Fine**. » He hold out his hand, smoothly caressing her cheek with the back of a finger, he stayed silent for a short moment, simply looking down at her. He loved her _so damn much_. « We're leaving for Mystic Palls or _whatever_'s the name of that place. »

She smiles softly, a genuine grin. « _Mystic Falls_. »

His eyes lowers to her lips, hesitating for a second he blinked; when he leans into her to kiss her cheek, he whispers a: « Don't care. »

* * *

Here's a _small_ prologue. What'cha think?

Like it? Hate it? Anyway, tell me your feedbacks: **Rewiew!** :)

xoxo


	2. Chapter 1: Emily Davis

_Mystic Falls, _**United States.**

-**POV Emily.-**

It's been barely, what, twenty minutes I was in here? In the **Mystic Grill** –only bar of the _fxcking_ town, may I add. I mean, I know there's not much people around, but still! I breathe out in annoyment. Matthew was supposed to be here already. _What the hell_ was he doing? He** promised **he'd come!

« Hey. » An unknown male voice interfere in my thoughts. I slightly looks up: a _cute_ blondie young man was standing in front of me, looking good, pretty blue eyes.. He must be a waiter here.

Nope, I'm no seekick: _Mystic Grill_ was wrotten on his blouse. « Can I get you somethin' more? »

I smiled. « _Nope_. Thank you, darling, I'm good. »

He slowly smile back. « …Not to sound too curious or anything, but you're new in town, right? I mean,I wish you're not in my school since kindergarden and that I never saw you before, you know... »

I couldn't help but giggle slightly. _So sweet_. « Nah. I'm new. I'm Emily, Emily Davis. »

« Matt Donovan. Glad to meet you. » He says with an even sweeter smile, before he hold out his hand and I shake it.

« See you around? »

« Sure. » I smile.

As _Matt _walked away, I decided to go to the bar. That _bitch_ of Matthew didn't seem to be wiling to come anyway,

so I could at least go entertain myself somehow.

« Hey, you. » I called out with a charming smile.

The good looking bartender turns his green eyes at me, he grins: « ...Hello. »

« Be a sweetheart, and get me a double. »

« Ah. Not to be a buzzkill, beautiful, but I'd need to see an ID. »

« Oh, I'm flattered. » I smirked. « I look _that_ young? »

He grins. « You do look gorgeous, but I have rules. I can't serve alcool without an ID. »

« Put that on me. » Another male's voice answers, with such a _cutie_ accent. I spinned my head to look at him. I tilts my head to the side. What was up with this town and guys? My new bartender friend's face becomes expressionless, he nods absentedly; ooh, sound like _compelled_ to me. « Well, hello, Love. »

That hot, really _hot_, brown-haired man with intense brown eyes, smirked at me. « Hi. »

He sat on the sit next to me. « What are you doing here all on your own, sweetheart? » He asks a sweet pout on his lips.

« And I should tell you because? » I tease, a smirk growing across my lips.

He tilts his head to the side.

« I was waiting for a friend but it seems like he forgot about it. »

« His loss. » He states, same smirk across his lips. « I'll entertain you if needs to, darling. »

« My name's Emily. »

« Well, Emily, » he says with that sweet accent. « You're new here, aren't you? I'd remember such a pretty little thing. »

I couldn't help but smirk. « And you are? »

« How rude of me, I didn't even introduced myself! I'm _Kol_. Kol Mikaelson. »

« Well. Glad to meet you, Kol. »

He kisses my hand. Well... Man have manners at least. « Oh no, pleasure's _mine_. »

* * *

_Hello_! Here's the Part **one** of my Chapter! :)

Leave your feedbacks.


End file.
